In certain points of sale where diverse products are sold, situations generally arise that cause distraction to the personnel from the tasks that they must carry out in order to maintain the freshness, presentation and stock of products of high rotation, an example of which are hot beverages like coffee, tea and other similar beverages, where it must be monitored that there is enough product displayed, with adequate freshness and maintain stocks of the supplies. In some cases, where coffee is prepared to be displayed in thermic containers, it must be avoided that it exceeds its expiration time of freshness and temperature, that there is purified water to supply the coffee maker, that every type of flavor of the beverage is deposited in the container that corresponds to it and to place the containers in their display places. This group of activities must frequently be carried out at the same time as is carried out the cleaning of the shop, replenishment of other products, arrangement, customer service, among others, which causes the personnel to forget to prepare new beverages to refill the containers, or the customers to carry expired product that discredits its quality, which provokes subsequent loss of sales. Additionally, keeping an exact record of the sale of this class of products or of its wastage is a complicated labor; as is knowing what quantity of product to display to reduce wastage. Systems exist that help the shop personnel to organize their labors based on lists of tasks that are sent out dynamically, however, they are not adaptive in real time nor do they detect when the product displayed in a container runs out.
The patent application No. US 20100280895 A1 entitled “Food and beverages ordering, preparation, management and pricing system and method” mentions a system that permits the client to order a beverage according to their requirements of nutritional value and attached to an existing list of possible ingredients, this offers a partial solution to the mentioned problems.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,512,546 B2 entitled “Store system” mentions a system of management of shops that has a screen that shows instructions for the personnel and allows to record audio as memos of pending tasks or observations during their realization. This doesn't offer adaptability to non-programmed events or events which require direct observation, which doesn't diminish the complexity of the personnel's daily realization of tasks.
The US Pat. No. 20040215521 entitled “Beverage dispensing system and apparatus” mentions a beverage vending machine that has an information system that detects when one of the ingredients runs out warning the suppliers in order that it is replenished.
The present invention proposes a system that helps the personnel of the shop to reduce the level of attention that they need to dedicate to the beverages bar through a sensor set, a control system, a data base, a display and communications that send out dynamically the tasks that are required to be done based on the sale, product expiration, the provision of supplies, detection of the type of container to avoid undesirable cross of products and provides dynamic recipe change without the intervention of personnel.